It's The Similarities That Count
by Calm Soul
Summary: A very odd Kai attempts to explain the dynamics of TyHil to a skeptic Max. Odd, with slight self insertion, and mentions of an HP crossover.


**Note:** Okay, this idea haunted me longer than you can ever guess! I just couldn't ignore it (since it was obviously not working), so I figured I might as well type it down. This is TyHil with MaxKai friendship (I don't write boy-boy stuff, it's just not my thing, though I do read it very occasionally). This is not intended to offend anyone who doesn't honor the pairings this fic talks about. You'll see what I mean.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, just the idea of the fic and the stuff you won't know about in the fic. So enjoy, and review!  
  
** It's The Similarities That Count**  
  
----- **Kai's POV: Front Porch of Dojo  
**  
"Hey Kai?" A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair asked his teammate.  
  
"What?" A blue haired boy asked annoyed.  
  
It was 20 minutes after 4:00 and Kai Hiwatari was getting impatient. Ray, Hilary, Kenny, and Tyson were supposed to show up at precisely 4:00, and he was wondering where they could've gone to.  
  
But of course, he still had Blonde Boy to keep him company. Max seemed to be the only one who actually arrived on time. And he was doing an excellent job of keeping silent and letting Kai think.  
  
Note the sarcasm in his thoughts.  
  
"Do you think Hilary and Tyson argue too much?" Max asked innocently.  
  
Kai blinked.  
  
That was not the question he was really expecting, far from it. And why would Max want to know anyway?  
  
Oh well, a question should always have an answer...................  
  
"Yes. If you ask me, they should just profess their undying love and get it over with." He answered dryly.  
  
Max looked shocked and questioned "They like each other!? I didn't know that!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and replied "It's very obvious they do. Anyone can see they care about each other a lot." He crossed his arms and left it at that.  
  
But it seemed Max wasn't going to let go so easily.  
  
"What are you talking about!? There is no way someone could like actually like someone and actually show it by arguing 24/7 with them!" He threw his arms up and looked at Kai with a puzzled expression.  
  
Kai sighed and shook his head "Max, I don't think you quite get it."  
  
"Get what?" Max asked.  
  
"Tyson and Hilary are like that other fighting couple in Harry Potter."  
  
----- **Third Person's POV  
**  
Max blinked with a baffled look on his face.  
  
Kai reads Harry Potter?  
  
"I didn't know you read Harry Potter, Kai." Max commented.  
  
Kai snorted and replied "I have to do something besides meditation to help my self restraint so I don't end up killing Tyson. Besides, Harry Potter is one of the best things that ever happened. Even though the 5th one was slightly darker than the rest."  
  
"Oh? When did you start reading them?" Max wanted to know.  
  
"Well, a couple months ago, I was walking across the street when a store caught my eye. There was this really pretty- hey wait! That's not the point! We were discussing Tyson's and Hilary's relationships remember!" Kai hissed as he waved his arms around.  
  
Max 'hmphed' and retorted "Oh fine, take all the fun out of things, won't you!"  
  
"Gladly." Kai responded with a smirk.  
  
"Anyway.......what do you mean, they're 'like that other fighting couple'?" Max asked, making bunny ears with his fingers for 'like that other fighting couple'.  
  
"It's quite simple. They're like Ron and Hermione. You know the bushy hair girl and the redhead boy." Kai explained.  
  
"Oh...............how are Tyson and Hilary like them?" Max questioned.  
  
"Well, look at it this way, Ron and Hermione argue a lot right?" Kai prompted.  
  
"Yeah." Max nodded.  
  
"And it's quite obvious Rowling's going to have them get together right?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max answered.  
  
"So............don't you get it!?" Kai exclaimed with an aggravated look.  
  
"Not really." Max said sheepishly as he scratched his head.  
  
And Kai fell down anime style.  
  
----- **Max's POV**  
  
Kai immediately got up and said "Fine, fine! I'll make a list so you understand okay?"  
  
"Sure." Max nodded his head and watched as Kai made a list out of paper that appeared out of nowhere and a pencil that the wonderful author supplied.  
  
A couple of minutes later Kai handed the list to Max.

**Reasons Why TyHil Is Like RHr:**  
  
1. Both couples (or soon to be) argue a lot  
  
2. Like Ron and Hermione, Tyson and Hilary are making slow progress (but progress nonetheless) and beginning to respect and understand each other.  
  
3. If they switched places, absolutely nothing would change (except, maybe their looks and the fact that Tyson wouldn't be the star of the show anymore, which I don't know why he is in the 1st place).  
  
4. Tyson is like Ron.  
  
5. Hilary is like Hermione.  
  
6. The author likes both pairings and thinks they're meant to be. Though this is one is not meant to insult non RHr supporters."Uh Kai?" Max slowly asked after he finished reading the list and gave it back.  
  
"Yes?" Came the monotone from the blue haired boy.  
  
"How is Hilary like Hermione? And how do you know about the last reason?" Max asked confused.  
  
Kai sighed and answered "I'll draw up another list so you understand. And I can't answer the other question now."  
  
"Why not?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Strict orders from the author. She's weird, says I have to do that near the end of the fic." Kai shrugged and the paper and pencil appeared once again.  
  
And he set off to do the list again leaving poor and handsome Max to ponder the sanity of the author.  
  
-----  
  
**Third Person's POV**  
  
"Okay, I'm finished. Read it." Kai thrusted the long piece of paper at Max.**Why Hilary Is Like Hermione:**  
  
1. Both of their names start with an H.  
  
2. Hilary likes school like Hermione.  
  
3. Hilary is interested in her studies like Hermione.  
  
4. They both have brown hair (though Hermione's is bushier).  
  
5. They're both in love with a dumb and oblivious boy.  
  
6. They show their affections by arguing with the boy they're in love with (and giving me a headache).After Max had finished reading the list he looked at Kai again and said "Well that does bring up some good points. But how does Tyson act like Ron?"  
  
"I'll make another list then!" Kai replied with an aggravated expression. He grabbed the pencil and paper and began to write down stuff on it.  
  
When he finished writing it down he handed it to Max and let the boy read it.**Why Tyson Is Like Ron:**  
  
1. They both have an 'on' at the end of their name (though the 'on' make different sounds)  
  
2. They're both lazy.  
  
3. They both have a sibling or siblings.  
  
4. They both don't like school.  
  
5. They both enjoy a sport (in Tyson's case beyblading and in Ron's case quidditch).  
  
6. They both probably didn't realize Hilary/Hermione was a girl until later.  
  
7. They both show their love by arguing with the object of their affections (and giving me a headache!)  
  
Kai shoved the paper into Max's hands and growled "Read and analyze. I swear, this is like the 2nd list I've made today!"  
  
"Actually it's your 3rd-but whatever goes for you!" Max quickly cut in as he saw Kai's expression.  
  
He quickly scanned the list and commented "Again, these bring up some good points and things, but really Kai, how can you be sure that Tyson and Hilary are like Ron and Hermione? I mean, you and Tyson argue a lot too! And you're not in love with each other.........are you?" Max eyed Kai suspiciously as endless and paranoid thoughts blasted through his mind.  
  
However that didn't last very long.  
  
Seconds later, the cute blonde boy had a bump on his head and had fainted while the bluenette had a victorious smile on his face.  
  
He (the bluenette) chuckled and said "You're lucky that not many KaiOC writers/fans are reading this. You would be facing a fate worse than death there."  
  
Kai shook Max really hard until he regained consciousness. Max crossed his arms and glared at Kai.  
  
"I was just asking a question! You didn't have to hit so hard you know!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"You inferred I was gay! Not that I have anything against gay guys and stuff, it's just the idea that I'm gay is just so incorrigible!" Kai retorted defensively.  
  
".............what the heck does incorrigible mean?" Max wondered.  
  
Kai shrugged and said "Hey, when the author sees a word she likes she plants it in the fic and someone says it. It just so happens I'm that someone."  
  
"Oh..........see that makes things as shiny as a door." Max shook his finger at Kai.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow and asked "Don't you mean as 'clear'?"  
  
Max shook his head and answered "No. I mean 'shiny'. Shiny is a much better word than clear. It sounds nicer." He had a grin on his face.  
  
"Whatever." Kai replied "Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand shall we? I don't really argue with Tyson in the same way he and Hilary do. Tyson argues with me in a weird sense of I-annoy-you-but-respect-you-kind-of- thing. We argue as friends. Hilary and Tyson however, argue differently. It's very obvious to everyone (except that oblivious Tyson) that Hilary either does for the attention-or simply because Tyson can act like a jerk sometimes." Kai finished talking and waited for a comment of some sort.  
  
"Well I still find it a little hard to believe that Hilary would fight with Tyson in such a way just for attention. Besides, it's not like Hilary's ever really showed a hint or a clue for Tyson that she likes him or something." Max responded skeptically.  
  
"Now, you see that's where you're wrong. Though Hilary doesn't like it, she's obviously concerned about Tyson whenever he's in danger and stuff. Remember when he and you and some other people were stuck in that building after Tyson won that beybattle against Kane? Well, Hilary certainly showed she was concerned about Tyson. She was acting all worried and stuff. Also, let's not forget how when Tyson ripped her MG core plan thing, she was obviously very hurt." Kai nodded his head after he had explained it all.  
  
"Okay, so maybe Hilary does show concern about Tyson.........but what do you mean, 'though she doesn't like it, she's obviously concerned about Tyson'? I thought that when you love someone you...........well, you like it!" Max said with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Not really. It's not that Hilary doesn't like Tyson, she's totally smitten and in love and all that jazz. It's just that when you start feeling things for someone you thought you hated, things start to get real frustrating and complicated. Hilary seems to be doing okay though. When you're in love with your once-enemy-turned-acquaintance/friend, you _love_ that enemy, but you _hate_ that you love him. You're just going to have to face the facts that you don't get to choose who you fall in love with. It just happens." Kai had an unreadable expression on his face after he had finished talking.  
  
Max was looking at Kai with an awed expression "Wow Kai, when did you start becoming such an expert in the matters of love?"  
  
Kai had a tinge of pink across his cheeks and was about to say something, but stopped when he heard a sound of someone talking.  
  
"Hey Hiwatari!" A girl shouted, standing just outside the gates.  
  
Kai looked up and looked a little surprised, but quickly covered it up and answered "What do you want Madison!?"  
  
The girl had hazel eyes and copper hair. She was wearing a blue short sleeved op and white shorts with sneakers. She had an angry expression on her face and it seemed to be directed to Kai, who had a bored expression.  
  
"Nothing!" A girl shouted and walked off in a huff.  
  
Kai shrugged and acted unconcerned.  
  
Max watched this interaction and said in understanding "Oh.............you never told me you were in love with a girl! Seems there's more to Kai Hiwatari than I knew!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Kai immediately sputtered indignantly "I am most certainly not in love Grace Madison! And don't you dare say another word about it! Remember, this fic is supposed be a humorous TyHil with KaiMax friendship! Going beyond these topics are unnecessary! You understand!?" He glared at Max.  
  
Max gulped and replied "Yes sir. I understand perfectly sir."  
  
Kai had a satisfied expression on his face and said "Good."  
  
Then moved back onto more important matters.  
  
"Now, Tyson and Hilary and Ron and Hermione are based on the 'opposites attract' thing. You know two people who are completely different. They fight because of their differences for a long time, making their friends frustrated and stuff (trust me, I know!). But slowly, they actually begin to respect each other because of their differences. And then, they all live a life filled with happiness, mush, and love." Kai scowled after saying all three words that didn't belong in his mouth.  
  
----- **Max's POV**  
  
Max was about to say something, but heard a sound and turned to the source.  
  
It was Kenny, Ray, Hilary, and Tyson. They were all looking really dirty. It seemed as if they rolled around in dirt or something.  
  
Max stood up and ran up to them (with Kai following closely behind) and immediately questioned "Hey guys! Why do you all look like someone sprayed dirt all over you? And why are you all late for practice?"  
  
Ray's and Kenny's expression turned sour and they glared at Hilary at Tyson, who were looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Well if Tyson and Hilary" Kenny started, still keeping his glare on them "Hadn't taken been arguing with each other we wouldn't have accidentally not looked where were going and ended up in the middle of the street and rolled of just in timed to escape a truck and ended up FALLING INTO A PUDDLE OF DIRT! And oh yeah, Ray decided to come to practice with us because of sheer boredom." Kenny shrugged.  
  
Hilary exclaimed "It's not my fault! If Tyson would actually listen to me then we wouldn't be in such a mess!" She glared at Tyson who quickly came to his defense.  
  
"Well excuse me, but I was just trying to-"  
  
"We've been over that already and no you weren't"  
  
"YES I WAS!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T THINK THAT WHEN TO FLIRT WITH A BLONDE AND SNOBBY GIRL IT'S NOT CALLED 'TRYING TO HAVE A NICE CONVERSATION'"  
  
"WELL I ACTUALLY WAS TRYING TO DO JU-"  
  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kenny hollered, effectively silencing the brunette and bluenette.  
  
Max looked at Tyson and Hilary. Maybe Kai was on to something, after all nothing ever seems to get past him. And by the looks of things, he was right.  
  
"Gee Kai, I guess you were right. Tyson and Hila-" Max was about to continue, but his mouth got clamped by Kai's hands who gave him the evil eye before turning to the rest of the confused people.  
  
"What was Max about to say Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"Um, never mind about Max. We've just been talking about stuff and it obviously went into his head and things happened." Kai lied with a sheepish voice.  
  
"Okay...........what were you guys talking about?" Ray asked as he cocked his head to the side and took up a curious expression.  
  
Max removed Kai's hands and answered "Nothing much. Just this and that." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Anyway, you guys get 30 more minutes of practice time since were all late. And don't question my authority Granger! Just get to stepping!" Kai pointed toward the place where they usually practice. "I'll see how you've been doing after a couple of minutes. Max needs to stay here. I need to talk with him about stuff."  
  
The guys walked to the practice place (but not before giving Max dirty looks) and worked on their beyblades (except for Hilary and Kenny who just watched).  
  
----- **Third Person's POV**  
  
"So Kai, what did you want to talk about?" Max asked.  
  
Kai shrugged and said "Well I think this is the time where you ask the question you asked at the beginning of the fic but I couldn't answer it because of the strict orders of the author.............you know?"  
  
Max looked a bit confused at first but recognition appeared and he said "Oh yeah! So Kai.............what did you mean by the last reason on the 'Reasons Why TyHil Is Like RHr'?"  
  
"She's basically saying that she 'thinks' Ron and Hermione are meant to be. I mean, you know, even though J.K. Rowling was quoted for saying 'there is tension between Ron and Hermione' that shouldn't stop you from writing fanfics about DHr or some other Hermione/with someone other than Ron. Calm Soul has never been an HHr fan, but when she saw that when someone wrote that 'not even J.K. Rowling can change my mind!' when she wrote that HHr was her favorite pairing she was just touched by the faith." Kai said.  
  
Max stared at Kai with wonder in his eyes "Wow Kai, how do you know this stuff? Did the author tell you this or something?"  
  
Kai shook his head and said "Not really. I was just there when she was thinking this in her mind. And met me tell you, her mind is a scary place to be in. You don't want to be in it."  
  
Max frowned in puzzlement "Why were you in her mind as well? Don't tell me Calm Soul's like one of those other fan girls who stalk and think of you 24/7.......................is she?"  
  
Kai chuckled and said "On the contrary my friend, I'm only her third favorite character in beyblade. She likes Tyson the most, though she doesn't stalk him or think about him much either. And then comes Hilary. She's always saying how cool Hilary is and other stuff. Then, I'm her third favorite. Though I am deemed 'hottest' in her book."  
  
"Why is Tyson her favorite? That doesn't happen much often now does it?" Max questioned  
  
"It's because of the hair."  
  
Max blinked several times then slowly asked "Okay..............what does hair have to do with it?!"  
  
"Tyson's is longer. And it's blue. The author is in love with blue. She never wears another color, her room is painted blue, her bed is blue, her bathroom is blue, mostly everything she owns is blue. And she likes Tyson because his hair is blue and longer than mine. Hilary's her second favorite because Calm Soul thinks the color of her eyes is super. And the fact that she belongs with Tyson. I'm her third favorite because I'm hot and the most fittest 15 (or was it 14? 16 maybe?) year old she has ever seen. I get points off though because I'm too silent and grouchy and scare away the kids. She's always telling me I have to hook up with an OC and crack a smile so she can sell it for blackmail and I don't have to be so mean anymore." Kai finished and took a deep breath after saying all that.  
  
Max whistled, looked up and turned back to Kai "Well look at that Kai! We used up 1¾ of pages filled with unimportant stuff. Why did we do that?"  
  
Kai shrugged and answered "Probably because the author just wanted to say she didn't mean to insult the non RHr supporters and other stuff. And though the message wasn't that clear she also wanted to encourage people who didn't support the pairings this fic talks about to go ahead and write about whatever they want to themselves."  
  
Max frowned and asked "Do you think the author's starting to end this fic? She's already typed down 9 4/5 of pages. Think she'll be able to make it to 10?"  
  
Kai snorted and answered "Probably. But I don't think she'll be able to make it any higher, she can never get it above 10 pages, no matter how hard she tries. Anyway, moving onto more important matters.............are you convinced now Max?"  
  
Max had a confused look in his face, but that quickly subsided and he nodded "I most certainly am Kai. You're a good teacher and brought up a lot of good points and stuff."  
  
Kai grinned and said "Great to hear it. Now come on, we gotta go work our beyblades and watch the progressing relationship between Tyson and Hilary. And then, I have to talk with Calm Soul and see what she was thinking, making me OOC!"  
  
They both got off the porch thingy and went to see how the others were doing, the bluenette feeling satisfied that the 40 minutes were actually used up for something, and the blonde feeling happy that he knew something good could finally come out of Tyson's and Hilary's arguments.  
  
And hey who knows, maybe they'll end up confessing their love for each other today!  
  
"TYSON STOP ACTING SO LAZY AND WORK THAT BEYBLADE!"  
  
Okay, maybe not.  
  
................but there's always tomorrow!  
  
**Note:** Well, this was very weird now wasn't it? Sort of a parody, but filled with humor, TyHil stuff, and useless junk. Hope I don't get too many flames for this thing and I hope you at least enjoyed at least a teensy little bit of it. And don't forget to review!  
  
Thanks for reading, now I gotta go work on a chapter of Boy Trouble, school is almost coming to an end and I don't have a single homework or chore to do today! Yay! 


End file.
